


Texting Is How We Bond

by hafoosi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Crack, Crushes, Dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Humor, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Multi, Not Serious, Texting, Tumblr Memes, catra swears, kyle is savage like holy shit calm tf down twink, kyle swears, my own form of therapy, this is literally just a fic im gonna write when im bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafoosi/pseuds/hafoosi
Summary: {Catra and 5 others have entered the chatroom}Entrapta: alright! it appears that the chat system is now operationalScorpia: look at these!!Scorpia: (≧∇≦)/(/◕ヮ◕)/(^o^)丿∩(·ω·)∩(·ω·)^ω^Kyle: i am afraidRogelio: hi afraid im rogelioLonnie: why is kyle chasing rogelio down the hall with a sharp stick





	Texting Is How We Bond

**{Catra and 5 others have entered the chatroom}**

Entrapta: alright! it appears that the chat system is now operational

Scorpia: look at these!!

Scorpia:  (≧∇≦)/(/◕ヮ◕)/(^o^)丿∩(·ω·)∩(·ω·)^ω^

Kyle: i am afraid

Rogelio: hi afraid im rogelio

Lonnie: why is kyle chasing rogelio down the hall with a sharp stick

Catra: hey why the fuck is my tablet buzzing like crazy

Catra: what is this entrapta

Entrapta: the new chat server!

Entrapta: as long as we have our tablets we can talk to each other from any location on the planet

Catra: im not sure if this is good or bad

Lonnie: probably a bit of both

Scorpia: KITTYＯ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Catra: i take it back this is a fucking nightmare

Entrapta: STOP SWEARING THIS IS A CHRISTIAN SERVER ASADGHFDHJS

Catra: i dont know who christian is but he can fuck off

Lonnie: you said the f word 3 times in 5 minutes thats really something

Catra: can somebody get that stick away from kyle and make him sit still before i end up doing something im gonna regret later

Lonnie: on it

Scorpia: this is gonna be so much fun!

Catra: scorpia if you text me at 3am about the spanish inquisition im going to rip your tail off

**{chatroom name change [ hub]}**

* * *

 

**{Bow has entered hub}**

Bow: hellooooo?

Bow: any sneky sneky horde students here?

**{Catra and 5 others have entered hub}**

Catra: entrapta you better get your redbull-drunk ass over here and explain how the rebellion got into the server

Entrapta: i gave them access

Lonnie: SIS WHY

Entrapta: dw i created a separate chat for us

Kyle: that doesnT maKE iT bETtER

Scorpia: NEW FRIENDS

Bow: hiiiiii

Kyle: HEY I REMEMBER YOU

Bow: hey kyle whats up

Kyle: DONT ‘HEY KYLE WHATS UP’ ME

Kyle: YOUR BUDDY MUSTACHE MAN FULLY YEETED ME 

Bow: it was him not me

Bow: i was gonna go through with the deal honest 

Catra: what deal

Kyle: nothing

Kyle: so are the princesses here now too

Bow: im gonna invite the other princesses later

Bow: rn is just glimmer adora and me

Scorpia: i wanna talk to my new friends

Bow: glimmers taking a shower and adoras on a walk 

Catra: i hope she walks right off a cliff

Lonnie: ok everyone just chill out

Lonnie: if we’re really gonna talk to the rebellion here then maybe we should try getting along

Rogelio: antagonize each other on the court only

Entrapta: im not even good at that but i agree with them

Kyle: im cool w that

Lonnie: catra wanna continue being a stubborn binch

Catra: nah im too tired to piss anyone off for real

Entrapta: good

Scorpia: how are you bow?

Bow: my leg aches a bit from when you tripped me during the basketball game today

Bow: ngl that was a good move

Scorpia: thank you! ^-^

**{Glimmer has entered hub}**

Glimmer: no fightin here?

Catra: nope

Glimmer: lit

**{Adora has entered hub}**

Catra: biTcH

Adora: omfg i just came here can you not

Catra: scum of the earth

Adora: pussy

Entrapta: stOP

Scorpia: lets all take a deep breath and remember the law of this land

Entrapta: no fIGHTING

Catra: fine

Catra: what was that noise

Rogelio: i regret to inform you that i have set the kitchen on fire

Kyle: BRUH

Kyle: THE KITCHEN IS THE ONLY SOURCE OF JOY

Kyle: THE ONLY PLACE WHERE I AM FREE TO CREATE 

Kyle: YOU GODZILLA LOOKING BITCH

Adora: so do you guys always try your best to drive each other crazy

Lonnie: keeps us on our toes

Catra: what do YALL just spend your days StreNGthENIng yOur frIENdSHIpS or smth

Glimmer: the other day adora bow and i went to lush and i said ‘dont the soaps smell so nice’ and adora just took a huge fucking bite out of one

Adora: it wasnt even good

Bow: i cried

Lonnie: i want to cry now bitch wtf

Lonnie: do you wash your hands with spaghetti 

Lonnie: white people istfg yall crazy

Adora: RacIST

Catra: dont start with that ancestry percentage shit

Bow: im gonna go sleep now

Glimmer: me too 

Glimmer: gnight 

**{Glimmer and Bow have left hub}**

Kyle: no not goodnight

Kyle: this is a fucking awful night

Rogelio: i said i was sorry lmao

Kyle: fuck off Pepe look alike

Catra: SKSKKSKS KYLE

Kyle: hes lucky my kitchen is ok

Entrapta: i wanna add perfuma here

Scorpia: ooh can you bring seahawk too

Entrapta: and mermista

Entrapta: ill get on it tom

**{Entrapta and Scorpia have left hub}**

Catra: looks like its just me, twink, lonnie and lizard boy

Kyle: does anyone have some spare testosterone because honestly im so sick and tired of being pushed around

Catra: sorry i am not in possession of toblerone at the moment

Adora: lol

Catra: oh soap eater is still here

Adora: hjhHJjHjHjhhJhj leAVE mE aLOne

  
  



End file.
